russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Princess Charm', 'Miss Universe Queen', 'Computer Man', 'Two Sides of Ana' lead IBC's new primetime fare
April 2, 2015 The Kapinoy Network announced on Thursday, April 2, via a grand press conference held at Elements in Centris, Quezon Avenue, their new primetime programming for the second half of 2015. (130 photos!) This summer, IBC-13 makes primetime viewing more enjoyable and exciting as it announces its program line-up beginning April 11, 2015. The country’s third leading broadcast network once again establishes itself as a trendsetter it the industry as it unveils new and exciting shows for the second half of 2015. “IBC-13 has something for teens, males, family, among others. We aim to deliver a fresh new perspective at how audiences enjoy the network’s news and current affairs, entertainment and sports program,” said Boots Anson-Roa, IBC President and CEO. “The new program line-up does not only set the bar higher for innovativeness and production values but it also reinforces IBC-13’s vision to become formidable force in Philippine television as it continues to challenge repetitive programming standards,” he added. Major stars are the actor star Cesar Montano, Sic O'Clock News tandem Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada, 90's love-team icon Bobby Andrews and Angelu de Leon,the queen of Pinoy soap opera Claudine Barretto, Diether Ocampo, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, and Christopher de Leon returns to IBC-13, which was said to be growing toward a sports and drama entertainment programming format. Like tearjerkers night after night and variety shows, and I want more drama flair every day and night instead of laugh and jokes, less comedy every Saturday. According to its executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC-13's focus on sports, feel-good and more drama viewing fare has already won a loyal following. It has creating its own Asian market as the phenomenal network. In the program hosted by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap of the top-rated feel-good romantic family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, members of the media and other guests were treated to a detailed sneak preview of each show, not only from their respective trailers but also from the Kapinoy stars involved who personally discussed their roles from first is romantic teen fantasy, the other one is weeknight romantic drama and the third one is reality beauty search. IBC-13 is also being repacked into a sports programming. "It just seems so because it is the one and only station that airs the PBA and NBA basketball. We are actually airing over 75% of entertainment content, as opposed to an average of 25% of sports content.” This summer, IBC-13 is offer up new drama entertainment shows, including soap operas— Princess Charm, a romantic teen fantasy starring Michelle Vito; and the local version of the hit telenovela Two Sides of Ana, top-billed by Erich Gonzales as the lead role, with Jason Abalos and Cesar Montano. "It has always been a TV staple. We ourselves the government-sequestered TV network. It is the privatized for them that we offer more drama series, specially everyday in the afternoon and evening prime time slot, so viewers will not allowed to get happy and smily face, no laugh and jokes, no serious funny, but only both all good mad and good sad, and joyful life for feel-good habit for more drama, fantasy and action, being watching by the heavy drama shows offered by the competition as popular as the other networks." IBC Entertainment TV Heqd Laurenti Dyogi insisted that IBC-13 is already challenging the TV landscape whose dominated by soap operas. “Our positioning is designed to attract a share of the Asian market whose interests go beyond conventional fare,” he said. “IBC-13’s entertainment shows will be more dramatic fare, light for feel-good habit, romance—the better to reinforce our brand as the Kapinoy Network.” IBC-13 continue to airing for the children's afternoon family drama Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik, a series of romantic-comedy Flames, light fantasy series for teens Janella: A Teen Princess, an action superhero drama Voltron Man, romantic drama series Your Heart, My Love and teen drama anthology Sandy's Romance. Meanwhile, IBC-13 is also airing cartoon, tokusatsu and anime shows for kids, and the Viva Tagalog movies on weekend prime time under Viva Films. Cast of Princess Charm (Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Sofia Millares, Michelle Vito, Andre Paras, Kobe Paras and Francis Magundayao) IBC-13's new evening primetime programming line-up kicks off on April 6 with Princess Charm, a first-of-its-kind romantic teen fantasy, will air from Mondays to Fridays at 5:00pm. Teen Kontrabida Princess Michelle Vito will be the lead role herself as Charm Velario, a 17-year-old teenage girl who is confient whatever the friends, she is pretty and beautiful like a princess. Princess Charm also stars Andre Paras and Kobe Paras, reunion tandem of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, and Kapinoy child actress Sofia Millares. Cast of Two Sides of Ana (Julian Estrada, Inah Estrada, William Lorenzo, Gloria Romero, Michael Flores, Cesar Montano, Erich Gonzales, Jason Abalos, Maritoni Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Ella Cruz, Neil Coleta and Charee Pineda) Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales is back on primetime scene via the local version of the 2006 hit telenovela Two Sides of Ana, from Monday to Friday, at 9:15pm. Erich playing the role as the story of a girl named Ana Escudero, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Erich will be joined by Jason Abalos as Rafael Bustamante and the action star Cesar Montano as Hermoso Escudero, powerhouse cast will be held by Gloria Romero, Rafael Martinez, Maritoni Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Ella Cruz, Neil Coleta, Inah Estrada, Julian Estrada, Charee Pineda, William Lorenzo, Aiko Melendez, Matt Ranillo III, Lassie Marquez and Michael Flores, is directed by Mac Alejandre. Mario Maurer of Miss Universe Queen Known for its innovation and trend-setting TV formats, the high-anticipated Miss Universe Queen will also make its debut on April 11, Saturdays, at 6:15pm, offering audience a contestants will be training under the tutelage of well-known trainers and prestigious beauty experts at what it takes to be the next Miss Universe beauty pageant with the crown for women. The winner receives 1 million pesos in total prizes, the reality beauty search is the biggest of its kind in local TV history. Miss Universe Queen will be hosted by the Thailand's heartthrob and the Asia's future superstar Mario Maurer. Favorite game show The Million Second Quiz moves to a new timeslot at 11:15am, starting last March 30 from Monday to Friday. Host Drew Arellano follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was viewable from within the Million Second Quiz app. On top of the exciting entertainment line-up that IBC-13 has in store for the viewers in primetime, the network will also apply its technology and expertise in the way news is delivered and presented using state-of-the-art equipment and its dedicated pool of professionals at IBC News and Cuurent Affairs under Media ng Bayan. Pinoy viewers would have access to IBC-13’s outstanding news and sports reporting. Those vans like Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van), Engineering Van (ENG Van) Satellite News Gathering Van (SNG Van) for the remote broadcasts of major news events and sports coverage. Stars for summer season of IBC on its 55 year : APO Tanghali Na! : Manilyn Reynes, Alfred Vargas and Annabelle Rama : Dingdong n' Lani : Flames : Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik : Rodjun Cruz, Abby Bautista, Albie Casino and Tricia Santos : Princess Charm : Andre Paras, Michelle Vito and Kobe Paras : Liza : Kristoffer Martin, Liza Soberano and Angel Sy : T.O.D.A.S. : Sic O'Clock News : Ramon Bautista with Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata : Maya Loves Sir Chief : Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (JoChard) : Miss Uniserse Queen : Who Wants to be a Millionaire? : Robi Domingo : Born to be a Superstar : Anja Aguilar : Janella: A Teen Princess : Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) : Voltron Man : AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia (AdriLeen) : Sandy's Romance : Your Heart, My Love : Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo (ClauTher) : Two Sides of Ana : Erich Gonzales and Jason Abalos (ErSon) 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HeyItsFansDaySummerGetAway) (March 22, 2014)' : At the opening number for the exciting dance party : Vicor Dancers : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (''Sorry, Sorry by Super Junior) with Michelle Vito : Sue Ramirez and Ella Cruz : Cayleen Villamor and Shanne Velasco (Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande) : Abby Bautista and Dale Baldillo : AJ Muhlach and Coleen Garcia : Marlo Mortel (I'll Be There for You by The Rembrandts) : Janella Salvador (Fire by 2NE1) : Jerome Ponce, Kiko Estrada and Arvic Tan : Christian Sy (Best Song Ever by One Directon) : Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, Kristofer Martin and Liza Soberano : Young JV, Cayleen, Shanne, Marlo, Janella and Christian Sy (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) : Opening: Jerome Ponce, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras and Sue Ramirez